First Date
by Unmei Hime
Summary: Ichigo’s peaceful life turned upside down when Keigo asked Rukia for a date and she accepted without any second thoughts...What the hell’s happening? IchiRuki of course...'nuff said.
1. Ichigo

**First Date**

**by**

**Unmei Hime**

**First Chapter: Ichigo**

* * *

---

Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't an ordinary kid. His family wasn't ordinary either.

For starters, he had a mentally and emotionally challenged oyaji for a father. Most of the time, his father acted like a retarded as though he had escaped from a mental institution and no one could blame him if he ended up giving him a piece of his mind or his fist (or feet) for that matter, which happened almost every single day.

Second, he could see and feel spirits. Sounded creepy but true. Maybe his sixth sense, third eye or whatever paranormal abilities had been activated the minute he cried _wahh_ out into this mortal world. Not that it was a big deal. As long as the ghost didn't harm anyone of his family he didn't really care. Besides, he got used to it a long time ago.

Third and the rarest of all, (actually he just acquired it recently) he could change into a Shinigami. And he had Zangetsu, his prized soul slayer. His life had never been the same again after that. Zangetsu was pretty cool but with it came the price of warding off a number of hollows and other strong and weird opponents from this world and the other, with whom he had a hard time dealing with. He had suffered major body pain, cuts, bruises, not to mention too much bloodshed he thought he had little left blood inside his body. But with all that, alas, he was still able to survive.

Nevertheless, he, Kurosaki Ichigo was a true blue warrior ---err whatever (he couldn't think of a more appropriate word)--- who never cringe or falter. Not even with the strongest or ugliest hollow that might appear before him. Fear was just something not written in his vocabulary.

Life was good...Or so he thought.

His image of toughness and fearlessness...The image he had worked so hard to maintain for years cracked and broke into pieces.

Damn her.

He never once imagined that he would go this low for something so...so silly if not crazy. Seriously crazy.

Damn her.

He was human after all. And a stupid one at that.

* * *

---

"Oi Rukia. I'll be going to Urahara's. He said he wanted to talk to me about some recent development on Aizen's..." Ichigo's sentence was cut short when he noticed that the girl wasn't actually listening to a word he was saying.

Their final class for the day just got dismissed and she was busy putting her things inside her bag with such hurry she didn't even notice he was already standing in front of her.

"Oi, Rukia!"

"What?" Came her annoyed answer. "I'm in a rush Ichigo. Go to Urahara's if you must." She retorted with a 'do-not-argue-with-me-or-else-suffer-the-consequences' look of hers.

Ichigo paused. "Where are you going?" He eyed her suspiciously. _She's up to something not good._ Something akin to bad vibes told him that he'd regret it later if he wouldn't stop her.

She gave him her mischievous grin and walked past him toward the door. "I've got a date."

Ichigo almost choked.

"You've got a what?" He quickly caught her arm and tugged it with such force she almost fell backwards. The next thing he knew, her other hand flew swiftly and hit him squarely on the jaw.

"Rukia...you idiotic fool---" He said slowly, he was beginning to see red.

The little devil shot him a notorious glare. "Don't mess with me now Ichigo," she spoke with icy calmness.

And to his utter disgust, his hand betrayed him and let the vicious incarnate go without anymore difficulty. Rukia went and disappeared from his view while he was left inside the classroom now burning with rage.

"Oi Ichigo! I heard Rukia is going on a date with---"

Kojima Mizuiro wasn't able to finish. The poor fellow did not know what hit him when he found his shirt collar tightly grabbed by his orange-headed classmate in one quick movement.

"Who?" Ichigo asked in a deadly serious voice.

Kojima shivered. Bloodshot eyes were piercing his face. "K-keigo."

Ichigo's jaw tightened. "He'll be sorry he's alive."

* * *

---

**a/n: **Hi there! This is my first time to write a Bleach fanfiction. I just hope I didn't get this way overboard and the characters are still well themselves. I'm into the Ichigo-Rukia ship whatever's the development in the anime or manga. I just thought they are perfect for each other. Initially, I've wanted this to be a one-shot but I figured it would be way too long. So there, to anyone who read this stuff, hope you like it. Your thoughts would be very much appreciated. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite. Please buy the manga and watch the anime. It's definitely worth it.


	2. Mizuiro

**Second Chapter: Mizuiro**

* * *

---

"Ichigo, will you care to tell me the exact reason why we are doing this?" Kojima asked Ichigo for the third time since his friend had set off to follow their unsuspecting classmates, Keigo and Rukia go from one place to another. But Ichigo dismissed him with a growl, cursing under his breath.

Kojima could only let out a sigh. They were inside a restaurant sitting at the far most table, a good distance away from the couple who seemed to be having an animated conversation.

He already had gotten over the initial shock of Ichigo's odd behavior a while ago when he heard about Rukia's date. He just surmised Ichigo got jealous about the fact that other boys such as Keigo, were interested in Kuchiki Rukia. The girl was pretty after all with an interesting personality to boot.

Simply put, Kurosaki Ichigo was threatened. Such an unusual happening, if he'd be asked.

Though Ichigo almost always had laughed off the rumor that he and Rukia were an item, it was obvious. Something was going on between the two. Either they were not aware of it or they were just in denial. Whichever it was, he knew they would one day realize they were in love with each other. It was just a matter of time.

And now the time seemed to have come, in Ichigo's part that was.

"Oi, Ichigo. Are you listening?" He furtively glanced at Ichigo, whose brows had already acquired a seemingly permanent furrow between them, making him look even more menacing than usual.

"Maybe I should just walk over to them and bring her back her senses. What did she see in Keigo? Really, had she gone mad? Look, the guy is practically drooling over her." Ichigo wasn't aware that he was holding the glass of water too tight, he wouldn't be surprised if it would explode to pieces sooner or later.

"Hey, don't you think that's harsh, Ichigo? Keigo is your friend. You should be glad at least that Kuchiki-san's dating someone you know." He smiled mischievously. He had something in mind that would somehow help Ichigo realize his feelings.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo glanced at him with those deep furrows in his brows. "My as*! Keigo is someone who would date any girl he sees and only a mental such as Rukia would agree."

Kojima winced at the expletives. His friend was really having "it" alright.

"I think you're just jealous." He bravely countered.

To his surprise, Ichigo lowered his head and kept quiet for a moment. When he spoke, he almost fell backwards.

"Maybe I am." He said to himself as if he wasn't there.

Shocking as it already was that Ichigo admitted he was jealous, Kojima couldn't help to squeeze out more shocking revelations. This was getting really interesting.

"Admit it Ichigo, you fancy Kuchiki-san..." he paused for effect, and then added "you're in love with her. Yes you are." He smiled evilly and waited for his answer.

Kojima Mizuiro would remember that day forever.

Because that was the day his friend, Kurosaki Ichigo made the most humiliating but very courageous act in his entire life.

* * *

---

**A/n:** Thank you for reading. Though, it's a little short. Your thoughts would mean so much!


	3. Rukia

**Final Chapter: Rukia**

**

* * *

  
**

---

She knew from the start that this wasn't a very good idea.

Whether it was her awfully precise gut feeling or her fully developed sense of foreboding, she knew that one way or the other something would go wrong (she did read about Murphy's Law somewhere).

But stubborn as she was, still she went ahead with it.

Against all odds, she had to do this no matter what.

That was because for one good reason: she needed to have a first hand experience on how to…err…date.

If she wanted to better understand the romance novel she borrowed from Yuzu, she surmised that a good way would be to subject herself to this kind of thing. Besides, this was another aspect of human interaction and relationship that would come in handy in the future, if she learned it properly that was. Which was why, she eagerly accepted Keigo's invitation to have a date after school today.

However, now she'd been having doubts. Her resolve was quickly starting to crumble.

She just didn't expect that this would turn out to be downright pointless, not to mention extremely boring to the point that she wished a hollow would come out right now so she'd have something better and more meaningful to do.

Sure, Asano Keigo was funny. His one redeeming point was his sense of humor. But that was all there was. Nothing more, nothing less. Seriously, his jokes and odd facial expressions were beginning to get to her. She just hoped he didn't notice that she'd been faking her laughter since a while back.

They'd been sitting face-to-face inside the restaurant for an hour now and she'd been having a hard time restraining herself to stand up and leave. Good manners and right conduct were the only things stopping her really.

Oh, just great.

Add to her list of bad luck this day, that darn Ichigo's _reiatsu _was disturbing the stillness of the air around her. He was here somewhere alright. That thick-headed, dense as a bull and mentally warped Ichigo needed a good and lasting smack on the head. Suddenly, she couldn't wait to see that wonderfully annoying face.

"Um, ah Kuchiki-san I'm not boring you to death, am I?" She didn't expect Keigo would be perceptive enough to notice that she'd actually been dying big time of the monotonous and one-way conversation they'd been having all this time.

But she couldn't be brutally frank to say that to his face, could she? Definitely it would ruin her image of a well-mannered and decent young lady she'd been astutely projecting in school.

"No, of course not Keigo-kun. You're quite an interesting person." She said politely, deciding that lying would save both of them any inconveniences. "I've never met someone who can talk continuously for hours never seeming to be getting tired of it even a little bit." She added with a small smile. She meant it as a compliment and a subtle criticism at the same time.

The boy's face lit up. "Rea---"

His words were interrupted by a cup saucer that conveniently found its way to their table out of nowhere. Without thinking, she automatically caught it a hundredth of a second before it crushed on the floor. A moment later, the orange head of Ichigo appeared before them, making the already shocked boy in front of her even more frightened.

This was the last straw. She'd give him what he rightfully deserved alright.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked coolly, her eyes in slits.

Ichigo with perfect nonchalance as if it he'd done nothing out-of-the-ordinary just passing by them, gave her an equally cold stare and even colder words. "Yeah? Big deal. I'm just giving you a piece of my mind."

Then, without giving her a chance to retort back, with lightning speed, his hands caught her arms in a tight iron grip.

His next action would be remembered in history as the single moment that made Kuchiki Rukia dumbfounded and frozen stiff that not even the most menacing and fearsome hollow had done before.

Kurasaki Ichigo, in a very unlikely behavior that even he himself didn't understand, found himself crushing the lips of Kuchiki Rukia with wild abandon, his mind getting muddled up in the process, the tender and soft feel of her lips catching him off guard.

The kiss lasted a full minute, leaving them both breathless. Both of them seemed to have forgotten that they were in the middle of a crowd, not even bothering to look past each other's faces.

The people around couldn't tell who was more shocked of the two.

With terrible shock and utmost horror, they continued to stare at each other with eyes almost popping out of their sockets and expressions as if they were having a nightmare.

Finally, the girl seemed to get back to her senses, and without a second thought, gave the poor orange-headed boy a hard punch that landed squarely on his jaw followed with a forceful kick on the shin that left the boy cringing in pain. Then, she turned around and marched away, her face blushing deep red the whole time.

"Rukia!" The boy called out. But the girl continued on her way, not even giving him a glance.

"Damn. Oh god no. I'm not. No definitely not in love with her." The boy said to himself still seemingly in a state of confusion and followed the girl out. "Rukia! What did you do to me, you----sorceress of a woman! "

Everyone was left thinking that they'd seen one good show. Really kids these days. Why couldn't they just be honest with their feelings?

A few days later, the couple was seen again in the restaurant, seemingly nervous and agitated, they looked like they were on their first date.

Oh well, no one could doubt that they looked good (and cute) together.

-fin-

* * *

---

**A/n: **Finally! Took me a very long time finishing this one. I hope this came out alright. Thanks so much for reading! I'd be happy to know what you think of it! =]


End file.
